Grounded
by Unapologetically Geeky
Summary: When Peter is injured during the battle with Vulture his life gets kinda out of control. This is the Tom Holland Spider Man. Does take place during Homecoming so spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

Peter sat on top of the the Cyclone roller coaster, sides heaving,head pounding, and throat sore from the smoke he had just inhaled. He waited silently for someone to come find Liz's dad, a.k.a The Vulture, and the crates full of Avenger's tech. About 30 minutes later he saw a couple of FBI agents and Happy so he knew his job here was done. He swung off heading towards home. Everytime he'd swing from building to building a shooting pain went up his side. When he finally reached his apartment complex, he went through the window and landed on the top bunk. He took of his suit, putting on a gray t-shirt and blue pants. As he got down, his ribs started to hurt making it feel like they were being broken in half. He stood hunched over, his hands over his sides. He tried to call for Aunt May but he started to have a coughing fit. May hearing this rushed to his room but not before she grabbed a water bottle from the fridge. She opened his bedroom door and strictly said

"Peter, you know better than to eat without something to drink"

That's when she realized his coughing fit. She handed him the water, watching as he drank from it. She noticed how there was dried blood underneath his lip and forehead.

"What happened?" she asked as she felt his forehead.

It was burning hot.

"Nothing. I'm fine."

"You don't look fine. Your burning up. Go sit on the couch while I get you an ice pack. We'll finish this conversation later."

He followed her out of his room, going straight towards the couch, his sides hurting so much he had to lay down. After a couple of minutes, May finally came back with the ice pack.

"Oh my gosh, you look like a ghost. Peter I need to know what me the truth."

He knew he couldn't go and tell her he was SpiderMan so instead he said

"I got into a fight at homecoming."

Aunt May looked shocked.

"I know that you are better than that."

She sighed.

"Is there any place that hurts?"

"My ribs and my head."

He kept looking like he was getting worse with each word he spoke. Aunt May was getting worried. She got up from where she sat on the floor and went to the phone to call an ambulance. As she spoke, she kept looking back at her nephew making sure he wasn't getting any worse. When she was finished on the phone she sat back down and took his hand in hers.

"Everything is going to be okay."

She kissed his forehead and waited for the ambulance to come.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been fifteen minutes since she called the ambulance and it finally arrived. It was all kinda a blur after that. She vaguely remember them putting Peter onto a stretcher, her ride in the ambulance, and watching the doctor and nurse take him behind closed doors.

The next morning, May woke up to someone's hand on her shoulder. She had stayed there all night waiting to hear any news on her nephew's health.

"Your Peter Parker's guardian right?" the doctor asked.

"Yes." May said still groggy.

"Well I have some good news. He's recovering rather quickly. He does have some broken ribs and we had to wrap a bandage on the cut on his forehead. He did burn the tip of his fingers but that should heal quickly. His fever went down tremendously. But other than that he is doing better than expected."

"Thank you Doctor Prince."

"If you like you can go back there and see him. He's in room seven." Doctor Prince said camley.

May got up and walked down the long corridor. When she reached the door, she took a deep breath and turned the knob. There she saw her nephew, propped up by pillows,sound pulled up a chair and brushed back a couple hairs that fell into his face.

"Thank god you're okay. I don't know what I would do without you." she said to no one in particular.

She just had to get it out of her system.

"Hey May." Peter said quietly.

"Did you hear all of that?"

"Yah. I'm glad you care so much."

'Well someone has to. I couldn't bear the thought of losing you too." she said quietly.

They sat in silence for quite some time.

"Get some sleep okay."

'Okay but you should get something to eat though."

"Will do."

And with that she left.


	3. Chapter 3

When May came back from having brunch, there was press everywhere. She stopped one of the nurses walking by and asked

"What's going on?"

"They're doing a segment about your nephew. One of the reporters saw the ambulance last night and wanted to find out what happened."

She watched as the nurse walked away and then hurriedly walked towards the news reporter.

"Excuse me." she said as she tapped the man's shoulder with her index finger.

"Are you doing a segment on my nephew Peter Parker?"

"Yes I am. And you must be his aunt. I'm Ted Barron."

He held out his hand but she didn't shake it.

"Did you ask anyone permission like maybe his aunt or even him?"

"No but we are doing this segment anyway. Thanks for your concern."

"Okay listen. He is my nephew. He is lying in a hospital bed injured. So I would appreciate if you would do your little segment on something else."

She turned around and headed straight towards Peter's room. As she left Ted asked his crew

"Did we get all the footage we need? Also is that camera guy out of the room?"

May walked into the room and saw Peter looking at the ceiling.

"A penny for your thoughts." she said as she sat down.

"There was a cameraman in here earlier and I'm not quite sure if that was a dream or not."

"Well I pretty sure he was real because there is press out in the lobby."

"You looked frustrated earlier. You okay?"

"Yeah. Did you get any sleep while I was gone?"

"No. They came right when you left."

May sighed.

"I guess everyone will know that you're in the hospital. I seriously want you to get some sleep though."


	4. Chapter 4

Michelle sat on a bench outside the hospital waiting for Ned and Liz. When they arrived she followed them inside. They went to the receptionist desk and waited to be helped.

"How can I help you?" The nurse asked.

"Could you tell me what room Peter Parker is in?" Liz asked.

"Room seven. Down the hall to your right."

"Thank you."

The group walked don the hall intill they reached the room.

"Guys I don't know how bad off he is so just be nice okay."

Everyone aggreed and then Michelle opened the door. She poked her head into the room and saw Aunt Many sitting next to the bed reading a book while Peter laid there asleep.

"Is this a bad time?" she asked.

May looked up and smiled.

"Not at all. Let me wake him and I'll get you in a moment."

"Okay."

A couple minutes had passed until May opened the door.

"Come on in."

Everyone hustled into the room surrounding the bed.

"Hi guys." Peter said as May left the room quietly.

"Hey. How you doin?" Ned asked.

"Doing better than I was a day ago. How's everything going with you all."

"Well I'm moving to Oregon tomorrow." Liz said sadly.

"Sorry to hear that. Why if you don't mind asking."

"My dad doesn't want us here during the trial. Um,It was nice talking to you." Liz said as she walked out of the room. Everyone was silent until Ned said

"I just got a new lego set. It's the millennium falcon. It can shout blasters from the front and it opens to show a control panel."

"That is so cool!"

"I know right. When your better maybe we can build it together."

"Okay, enough with the nerd talk ."

"They both looked at Michelle and said

"Fine."

Ned then stepped back for Michelle to talk.

"So how did this happen Peter?" She asked as she looked him up and down.

"I got mugged walking home from Homecoming."

"Really?" she said not quite sure if it was true or not.

"Could you please get out of the room. I want to talk to Peter alone."

Michelle left leaving just Ned and Peter alone.

"What really happened?"

"Well I was fighting the vulture and he beat me up pretty badly."

"So that's why Liz's dad is in jail."

"Yep but you can't say anyone."

"Yeah, Yeah. I won't."

"I guess I'll see you in a week."

"Or a couple days."

"Okay. See you around."


	5. Chapter 5

It had been three days since Peter had gotten out of the hospital and he had crutches. He had to go back to school today and Ned volunteered to help him out. Everything healed pretty quickly except for his ribs.

"You got everything!" Aunt May yelled from down the hall.

"Yah. Coming!"

He rushed out of his room as fast as he could and out the door.

As May pulled up to the curb, he spotted Ned walking towards him. May got out and walked over to help Peter.

"Could you take this please?" she asked as she handed Ned Peter's backpack.

"Yeah. No problem."

She handed Peter his crutches then waited for him to get out before she left.

"What is in this?"Ned asked as he walked up the steps.

"My one week's worth of homework."

"Okay I should've thought of that."

"Yeah well thanks for helping me out."

"No problem."

As Ned opened the door , Peter was welcomed by everyone welcoming him back.

"Wow!"

"We're glad you're doing better." Ned said

"This was all Michelle's idea."

"Really?'

"Yep. Now let's get you to class."

As the day progressed, He kept getting people welcoming him back. As he left Geometry class Flash stopped him.

"What really happened. Are you faking being hurt? Are trying to get attention?"

"No. I was mugged on my way home."

"I don't believe that."

"Well that's what happened. So if you don't mind I have to go."

Peter rushed down the hall and found Ned.

"Ready for lunch?" Ned asked.

"Definitely." He said as they walked down the hall.


	6. Chapter 6

Peter woke up the next morning feeling great. He sat up and stretched and was surprised to find out that his ribs didn't even hurt. He smiled to himself. He was finally better. He even did a backflip and that didn't even hurt. He rushed out of his room, going straight towards the kitchen.

"May!"

"Yes!" she yelled from the kitchen.

'Guess what!"

"Just a second. I'm on the phone."

He sat down at the kitchen table waiting patiently.

"Yes he's here."

She handed the phone to him.

"It's from a guy named Happy."

His face lightened up and he grabbed the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Peter. So I have some bad news."

"Is everyone okay?"

"Yes. It's just that somebody told the press who you where and the press is going nuts."

Peter's expression dropped from happy to worried in a matter of seconds.

"Tony will be there in about an hour to pick you up. You better get packing because you're moving Peter."


End file.
